Snapes Vengence
by Agelina Dumbledor Snape
Summary: Previousley Revenge of a Gryffindor Girl and a Slytherine Boy. Snape and Dumbledor's daughter come together to bring down Voldermort. Rated M for language and my sick twisted mind SS&LM,SS&LP,SS&OC...let's face facts Snape is a busy man. Plz RR
1. Revelations

Disclaimer.: I don't own Harry Potter and Co.( JKR does. Lucky Her. ) I just like to have fun with them from time to time. Two This was Revenge of a Gryffindor Girl and a Slytherine Boy. I had problems replacing chapters so I deleted it and started it over. Last but not least anyone who is brave enough to review...I humbly Thank you.

When she came to England after her mothers funeral in the states, Ann didn't think she would have too many problems. Sell the house and go back to America and get on with her life. She had an art show opening soon and people loved the paintings of the castles she had made. When asked where it was or what all she could say was it was a place she remembered from a dream. But since the death of her mother a new piece of the dream had been added a man with long black hair and eyes that were so brown that they were black began to pop into her dreams now and again more and more. Worse to add he would be there while she was awake. Her friends all thought if she had one in her bed she wouldn't need the one in her head. _What did they know_.

She was about to put the last box into the car she had rented when someone shouted something and a flash of light appeared in the sky. It was a skull with a snake coming out of it's mouth and all the sudden the last 17 years of her life flashed before her in a pan-a-ram. Hogwarts school, Lilly her best friend marring Potter, Sirius Black still bugging her to go out with him. The man who had started appearing to her was no hallucination he was real. He was her friend so many years ago. The face had a name.

"_SEVERUS SNAPE ." _Her mind screamed to him but there was no answer. Someone was throwing her images a run down house in the middle of a working class neighbor hood. A man falling down the stairs and breaking his neck a girl holding a boy as the police came All these things came so fast she dropped the box and looked down to see her wand. All her memories she thought lost came back her wand some how was in her hand an not a moment to soon for the snake was spitting black smoke that descended to the ground and split into eight black smoke flames taking on human forms.

" Ah Angela Dumbledor Le Fey we meet at last." The middle shape hissed while giving a slight nod of his head. " I've heard so much about you these last few weeks that I had to see you."He then let his hood fall to reveal his read eyes and snake like features.

" Voldermort." She nodded back as the other shapes hissed at her." Or if I wished to be polite as well as PC . Mr. Riddle." The other shapes hissed at her gain. " I would love to stay and chat but gotta dash. It's been fun." and with a slight pop she was gone. The dark clad one were looking all around Voldermort merely began to laugh.

" You won't find her!" He hissed at his Death Eaters." We will see her again in time. He will see to it."

" My Lord can we still trust Severus? Yes he did get most of us out of Azkaban prison but no one has been able to find him for weeks-"

" Oh yes...Severus will bring her to me when she is ready Lucius make no mistake." Lord Voldermort looked around and heard the faint pop of someone else appariting. Severus had done his work he had rooted out the last part of his plan. Now he had to catch her. Severus would do that for him and bring her before him Lord Voldermort. The game had begun.

It was still dark and misty as when he left it. He walked along the train tracks. Old ghosts seemed to walk with him this night. He did this every time he had a problem to work out. Walk on the tracks doing a balancing act. He did it as a child and even now expected to hear the footsteps of a girl behind him waiting for him to see her there. He turned and saw there was nothing there. He pushed his curtain of black hair from his face and laughed. He hadn't heard her footsteps behind him in almost seventeen years what made him think he would hear them now.

_Because she knows who I am, She screamed to me I wanted to go to her...but it is too soon. She will come to me. Later._

He let his feet take him to a familiar hole in the wall that was four blocks from his home on Spinners End. He went all the way into the noisy tavern to the back where no one ever bothered him. His place where he sat was always vacant except tonight. An man sat at the table with two rather large glasses of Brandy. He looked up and the flash of his half moon spectacles caught the light and winked in Severus's eye. He slunk into a chair and stared at the other glass.

" Well the board is set now." The older man said pushing the glass to the younger one."

" The boards has been set for years." Severus slammed back the drink and waved for another. " The Queen is just now set on the board."

" Yes." He nodded. " Yes she is now sent into motion. Her memory and her powers? " The older man waited turning the new glass in his hands.

" Back with a vengeance. She has become as powerful as everyone thought she hardly needs her wand."Severus threw back this next one as well and decided he'd better stop. If he was going to have a fight tonight he'd better be sober.

For the last three weeks the Order nor the Death Eaters had been able to find him but she would know exactly where to find him just as her father had found him.

" You sent the mark over her home ?"

" **_As you and HIM asked me to._"** Severus managed to let out threw clenched teeth." This is one hell of a way for her to come back to our world. Death Eaters right at your door just as you remember who you were 17 years ago." His voice was even and calm but Severus was gripping the sides of the table turning his knuckles white." Remember your Dead. I'm the one who will have to fill in the blanks. Tell her that her best friend is dead as well as her own Father. Once again I have to do _**yours** _and **_his_** dirty work." Severus wanted nothing more than to make Dumbledor's death a reality. Dumbledor may not be Voldermort but he knew how to twist the knife to make him bleed. He knew that the only weakness that Severus had was for Dumbledor's daughter.

" I know but it is the only way. Time has now run out. I have put a lot of demands on you and her." The older man blew a sigh out. " I asked my own child to give up her life with yo-"

" You and Lilly had no right to take her from it."He spat out before Dumbledor could finish. He didn't fell that he had a right to speak of her.

" No. No we did not, but even you agreed to put that charm on her 17 years ago Severus. Lilly ,Angela's Mother , and I all agreed we should wipe you memory as well but..." Dumbledor gave a small shrug.

Severus gave no answer. He just stared at the glass before him and felt sick. It was a fine line he walked and he was tired of it. At least back then he had someone who understood him, but she was lost to him until now. Yes they did say that they would wipe his memory of her but he wanted the pain of not having her to keep him going. Yes it kept him awake at night but it would be over soon. Her and the boy would finish Voldermort and then Angela Morgause La Fey Dumbledor and Severus Snape would sneak away and finish the life that was started.

" What's done is done."

" Yes it is." Dumbledor rose from his chair ready to leave." We have made the first move not Tom." He stood behind Severus and put his hand on his shoulder. " Hopefully when the dust clears we have all done the right thing." And like that he was gone. Severus looked at the empty glass with tears in his eyes.

" We've done the right thing or we all wouldn't be hurting as much as we do now." He threw his chair back and let it hit the wall. Many people stopped and looked but he didn't care. He let his feet take him to his home. No one was there when he entered. Wormtail had left long ago. Severus let his feet take him to his old room where he let him self fall into his bed. Soon she would come here. He was so tired of it all but it would soon be over..He laid back and let sleep take him.

Angela Morgause Dumbledor Le Fey wasn't the only one remembering forgotten things. Hers was not the only sleeping memories awakening. The charm used to wipe her memory was so powerful it wiped her from other memories. Except for the four people who had placed it on her 2 were dead one was supposedly dead and one might as well have been Dead. But for others in the wizarding world the whisper of her name brought back the one thing Dumbledor's death had taken away...Hope.


	2. School Days

Disclaimer time: One I don't own HP and friends JK does. Two reviews are nice and I like them it helps me out. Three sit back and enjoy the insanity ())

P.S. The Vampire Sephy. Thank You

( I made a correction and it now follows cannon...sorta.)

As sleep took Severus we are taken back to a more innocent time when Lord Voldermort was nothing more than a whisper. We go threw the mists of time to a castle on a hill that many children with magical talents called home. A time when Severus's biggest issue was avoiding Potter and Black. It's the close of his fifth year there as well as hers. He had never really seen her before until that day when...**WHAM **In a blur of deep dark red curls she hit right into his chest head first knocking his book bag out of his hands, and almost knocking him down. He grabbed her by the arms to keep them both from falling down.

" Oh gawd I am so sorry. I am such an idiot."She was babbling about being a dits and that was when she looked up at him and he saw her eyes. They were blue like the sea after a storm. He looked right into them and wanted to be lost at sea. " Aren't you that Snape guy the one who is like a whiz with potions right."

He could only nod and stare at her. He let her arms go as if scalded by hot water. Ann bent down and began picking up her books that she had dropped. She had to stop and tuck curls that kept escaping from the pig tails she always seemed to wear. He could only look down at her, and rub the spot in his chest where her head had hit him, while she was picking up both their things. She was still babbling about being clumsy or something but all he could do was look at her. Why did it take him this long to see her. _Cause your nose was always stuck in a book that's why._

" Ann get a move on were going to be late for Defense Against the Dark Arts O.W.L. Exam." Another girl was calling to her. She looked up and waved at her friend Lilly Evans .Both her and Ann could have been sisters if it weren't for little differences. Lilly's face for example was more oval, Ann's was more round with cat like blue eyes that always seemed to be hiding some kind of trouble. Lilly was a little more quiet where Ann was bold and loud.

" Yah Lilly I'm coming." She handed him his book bag back to him. He took it dumbly and saw her eyes were smiling with mischief. " I am really sorry. I hope to see you around Severus." She winked at him and ran to her friends as they entered the great hall for the exam.. He didn't want to but he had to block her out. He had always hoped she would do something like this. Any excuse to talk to her and she decided to do it today. Lousy timing but worth it. If he wanted to get the outstanding grade he knew he should have then Angela Le Fey had to be dumped from his mind. For now. Only for now.

" What were you doing ? " Lilly and Ann were behind there friends talking low so they wouldn't hear. Most people thought Snape was creepy and that Lilly and Ann were just weird sometimes.

" I told you getting him to talk to me." They were walking into the great hall for the exam..

" Ann he didn't say a word to you... he just kept staring at you like you grew three heads or something."

" I know but his eyes spoke volumes Lilly." The other girls they came in with decided to take seats behind Sirius. They were making goo goo eyes at him and he was making them at Evans and Le Fey. He waved to them but Lilly and Ann were to engrossed in their conversation to notice.

" I still can't believe you did it."

" I told you I would do it today and I did."

" Why today ? "

" So that maybe you and Remus will stop calling me chicken."

" I will never understand your fascination with him I mean sure he's smart and all and probably a really nice kid too-"

" Uh huh." Ann gave her the look of _" Yes keep hanging yourself."_

" Okay so I do get your fascination with him. All I can say is you've got a lot of nerve doing what you did. I mean what if it had backfired and he called you an idiot or something"

" It worked didn't it. "

" Not gonna argue there. When it comes to nerve you have it in spades."

" Besides I have this. " She brought out his copy of Advanced potions so Lilly could see it before shoving it back in her book bag." He has to talk to me if he wants it back."

" You little sneak. Good work Le Fey."

" Ms. Evans, Ms. Le Fey would you two mind caring this conversation on later."

" Sorry Professor Flitwick. " Both said in unison as they pulled out their quills and got ready for their test.

The exam went as well as could be expected. Ann knew her dark arts and was fairly pleased the day was going pretty well till Professor Flitwick fell over. Being in the front row she helped him get back up and handed him the tests. She caught a glimpse of Snape running out and was going to try and catch him until Professor Flitwick asked her to stay behind. She waved to Lilly and their gaggle of friends walking out the door.

" Professor I am sorry about the beginning-"

" Oh girls will be girls Mss Le fey but the headmaster would like to see you over there."

Every time she had to see the headmaster she felt like a child going to a parent to get yelled at. He really didn't yell but he always made her feel guilty just the same.

" Head Master. "

" Mss Le Fey."

" Have I done something ? " It was a question as well as a statement. When it came to trouble she was usually just as bad as Potter and Black.

" Have you." His eyes smiled like hers it was weird to her. His face may be blank but the eyes always held good humored mischief.

" Well not lately I think." _What did I do lately? I haven't punched anyones lights out lately and I already had detention for putting Bella Black in the hospital wing..._

" Think a little harder Mss. Le Fey."He was actually amused by the whole thing.

" Oh that. That was a bonafide accident. " So he had finally heard about her setting her bed curtains on fire. That was weeks ago. He's just now getting to punishment. Maybe he would give her detention during a Slug Club meeting. That would be nice.

" I know but still." Was he laughing at her or with her?

" I know I have to learn to be careful." She looked down at a crack in the floor and wanted to hide in it.

" I think helping the house elves in the kitchen will help you learn to be a little more careful with fire. I think sometime next week as well. Unfortunately you will have to miss Professor Slughorn's little end of term party."

" Yes headmaster." It was hard but she fought down the thank you's that wanted to spring from her mouth.

" Now go join your friends and try to enjoy the rest of the day."

" Yes sir." Ann ran as fast as she could from the great hall and down the stairs to be passed by Snape. He was fuming about something and she was about to stop and ask when the Marauders showed up. So Black and Potter were at it again.

" Ann did you see which way that git went." Black asked her as Potter caught up and was holding a stitch at his side.

" No and I wouldn't tell you if I did."

She went past them to see Lilly sitting on the bottom stairs crying. The other girls were around her telling her something but Ann didn't hear them.

" Lilly what happened ? " Lilly got up and straightened herself out. Brushing away the last remnants of tears.

" That foul little git Snape is what happened." Alice told her. The other girls had left to chase after Sirius.

" What happened now. I always miss the good stuff." Ann whined.

" Where were you ? " Lilly asked as Alice and Ann were walking back to the great hall.

" Got a talking to by Dumbledor."

" Yeah what else is new with you Ann. There's Frank Longbottom See yah girls later tonight." She went to sit with him and left Ann and Lilly talking outside the great hall.

" Snape happened and what he called me."

" What are you talking about ?"

Lilly relays the whole thing as they walk in to the great hall for dinner. At first Ann is shocked to hear that he had called her a Mudblood but once the shock was gone she had to see it from the male point of view. And form his. Most kids in school didn't " hang with Snape " per say and now here is some girl defending him against two boys who he should be able to take on alone.

" Well It wasn't exactly one of your brighter moments." They both sat down. Ann was actually hungry and started putting things on her plate and Lilly's.

" **What **I can't believe your defending his behavior-" She looked at what Ann had piled on her plate. Lilly started picking at it.

" All I am saying is look at it from a male point of view." It took a while for Lilly to mull it over but she did eventually reach the same conclusion.

" Well since you put it that way. I guess that would sting a little a girl coming to your rescue and all."

" That and what do boys do when they like girls or vice versa."

" Yeah there's probably that too, but after today I doubt it."

" At least all of our exams are over for today and once again I get out of another Slug Club meeting."

" True. Know what your going to be up to this summer yet ?"Lilly asked as she was pushing around her food with her fork.

" I dunno yet Mom - Ah fuck me side ways here comes twiddle dee and twiddle dumb." Both girls groan and roll their eyes in unison as Potter and black strut into the great hall with Lupin and Pettigrew close behind.

" Ah Madames Evans and Le Fey sitting all alone this will not do." Sirius black squeezed himself in between the friends while Potter plopped down on Lilly's other side. The other marauders sat across from everyone else.

" Hey Ann."

" Hey Remus." They both seemed to smile the " I- am -sorry- this- is- happening- smile."

" Sirius. James." Both Lilly and Ann managed to get out.

" Whoa first names. Admit it I am wearing you down with my charm." Sirius then felt it was okay to pull Ann into a hug.

" What do you freaking want ?" She took his arm away from her and let it fall to the table.

" Only to know what you two gentle Ladies were discussing." Potter piped in.

" If you have to know Lilly and I were discussing _you're _behavior at the lake today." She was pointing her knife at Potter.

" _What_ our behavior did you _here _what he called Lilly. I mean she's you're best friend We couldn't let that little git get away with that Le Fey." Potter immediately threw up his hands in defense. Ann put the knife on the table . Her temper was rising.

" I heard _but_ that was _after_ you two acted like _complete assess_." Ann's blood was boiling and she was about to explode. Lilly saw the warnings. Ann's hands were clenching and un clenching. Her cheeks were turning red, and her eyes were turning that almost black color they get when she's angry. She was also talking mono toned. She had seen Ann do this once before and it landed Bellatrix Black in the hospital wing for a week.

" If you ask me Snape started it and he's a-"

" **NO ONE ASKED YOU BLACK !**" She slammed down her hand on the table causing the silverware and both Potter and Black to jump. She got up, slapped Black so hard that his head spun around and marched out of the great hall. All eyes were watching her as she left. She turned her head and saw Severus only to turn her head away and kept marching.

" What do you think that display was all about ?" Narcissus drawled.

" Probably my brother trying to get her to date him. It's all he talks about. Today was more than likely the last straw for her". Regulus Black said watching her marching. " Can't blame him though she is real easy on the eyes. " Regulus turned to look and see that Severus had his nose in a book again. Her silence and her eyes had spoken volumes to Severus. She was a beautiful girl but she was damn ugly when she was mad.

_He made up his mind to never be on her bad side._

_But he was on her bad side now wasn't he._

The door slam in his dream had woken him to his bedroom door slamming shut. He sat bolt upright and looked around. Standing at his bedroom door was not who he had expected. Red curls that should be there were replaced by a cascade of long sleek blonde hair.

"So this is where you have hidden away." Lucius wrinkled his nose as if he smelled something funny.

"No." Severus arose from the bed to fall back on it. He had drank the brandy a little to fast. How long had he been asleep anyway...

"Severus this is me your talking to-" He was crossing the distance to him and what a surprise Lucius actually looked concerned. How amusing. Was there a faint gasp he heard outside his bedroom door. Probably just the old ghosts still padding the halls.

"I know who I am talking to Lucius thank you."Severus sat back up and cradled his head in his hands. He was to old for these things.

"The Dark lord sings your praises and you have yet to return to him instead you're here." Picks up imaginary dirt and plays with it before flinging it away. "Severus come back to us. There's no need for you to be here." Casually waves his hand back and forth.

"Lucius what do you want ? " Usually Severus wold humor him, and it would end in Severus fucking Lucius so that Lucius could deal with his wife but not tonight Severus wasn't in the mood.

" I told you. For you to come back to Our Lord."

" No. You mean come back to you. "

" Is that so terrible." Lucius merely shrugs and smiles.

" Lucius I don't have time for this now... I have to do _his _work now if you will please leave.

" Why is she coming here? " Looks around but sees no signs of the little brat.

" Possibilities are endless Lucius."

" You almost as _obsessed_ with her as he is. You do remember what happened to the _last woman _you both became obsessed with. Poor Lilly Potter..." Shrugs the thought and memories away.

Severus gives him no answer.

" Severus you used to be open to me why hide." Tucks loose strands of Severus hair behind his ears. Tries to take Severus chin in his hands only to have Severus pull away. _Why I ever did this game with Lucius is beyond me. Maybe I wanted pain. I don't know but he will never touch me like that again._

" I have work to finish." Severus put as much distance between him and Lucius as possible.

" I'm not leaving till you tell me that you will come back." Lucius crossed his arms over his chest. If he wanted to play stubborn mule so could he.

" I will meet you here alone in one week. I will give you what you want then. Now is the time for his work."_ She's here I know she is. Judging me. She has heard it all._

" Now that is the Severus I know but not here."

" Oh you are sentimental aren't you."

" I am a creature of habit Severus." He shrugs. " Just like you." Gives a little wave and apparates out of Severus's bedroom. Silence until his door flies open. If looks could kill he would be dead she had that wild look in her eye and for once he Severus Snape was afraid. " Your not the Severus Snape I know." Her wand was raised and ready to fight him.

" Maybe and Maybe not. Things have changed since you've been away. Let me tell you _everything_ and let you judge who I am Angel."

" I'll give you that much...for old times sake."


	3. Remebering hurts

Disclaimer: I don't own anything ( except Ann Dumbledor and Brianna Le Fey there figments of my corrupt imagination. ) JKR does. I just borrow them for my own amusement.( And for their amusement.)

Author note: This chapter had to be broken down into 2 chapters, re- vamped, re- vamped again, and left alone for a while. Hence the lateness and as always to Sephy...thank you for reading my rants and most of all for liking them.

"I thank you for giving me that much." Severus gave a little bow. After all these years she was still beautiful to him. All these years and he still desired her. Same fiery temper, Hair still long, red and curly, Shape a perfect hour glass. Only one problem her temper which scared even him at times was directed at him now." Won't you sit." Motions for her to sit on the bed.

"I 'd rather stand after what I just heard thank you." She brushed off some dirt form her jeans. Still having her wand ready to kill him if she had to" I remember you walked a very fine line but that." Points her wand at the door where Lucius Malfoy was moments before making a face of disgust.

"Don't judge me."It was low with a hint of menace.

"Just start talking before I start hexing."

"As you wish. Where-" She waves her hands to stop him as if fending of something.

"Not here though**. _He_** could come back with more Death Eaters and I have already had that pleasure. Let's go somewhere else." Looks at the door where Malfoy was in utter contempt.

" Where did you have in mind ? " _She was jealous of Malfoy_. He thought. _She still loves me._

"_Anywhere _but here." She looked around the room still disgusted at one point it held Malfoy's presence.

"I thought only old ghosts haunted me." He raised and inquisitive eye brow at her.

"I'm putting some trust in you right now Severus please don't fuck it up and push your luck."She pointed her wand at his bedroom door. " You go first." Severus walked past her and down the stairs. Staying only a few paces ahead of her. He reached for the front doors door knob and looked back. She pointed her wand for him to go out. He sighed and opened the door. A blast of cold air hit them both. He heard her draw in her breath. She had been living in the US. She wasn't used to living this far north anymore.

" You can't go out in the cold like that. " Looking her up and down appraisingly.

" Move." She pushed him out the door and closed it behind her. The night was bitter cold but She wasn't going to let him know she suffered. Damn her for just wearing a flimsy button up shirt. Why did she choose too look like a typical American fashion model. They had just left the front gate and were about to be in the middle of the street. " Give me your wand." He rolled his eyes at her but did as she asked. He let his hand rest on hers before she jerked it away and put both her wand and his in the back pocket of her jeans." Now move."

After seventeen years there feet still knew where to go. She still follows his lead as they walk in shadows to a park of sorts a few blocks away. She had met him here a couple of times when they were younger. She even sketched him sitting under the tree that they came to, now that she thought about it. Only if it were possible to go back to that time.

Severus stopped a few paces before the tall wide oak. Ann kept walking and put her back to it crossing her arms over her chest trying to fight the shivers. She looked at the ground before looking at him.

The eyes she could never resist. Deep dark and haunting. To others they looked cold but if you stared at them long enough there was more. No man who tried could compare to him. She had dated guys but they always fell short of some ideal that didn't have a name till hours before. After all this time she still loved him. Severus made to touch her cheek and she took out her wand and kept it level with his heart. He dropped his arm to his side and looked at the ground. Shaking his head sadly.

"You have no faith in me." He looked up at her and saw the eyes he wanted to drown in. Still. " Angel I could have killed you just now if I had wanted to, you know that."

" You forget I do _know_ you. Your like a cat with a mouse when you want to Severus you can prolong the execution when you wish to. Your also _very_ subtle in your torments. This could be one of them."

" I never tormented you !" He hissed at her." It's what you heard from Lucius that's turned you from me."

" Possibly..." He gave her a look of dis belief. " Okay yes."

" Angel you have known that I walked a very thin line. I 've been doing it now for a very long time. Seventeen years. The Dark Lord fell after we wiped your mind only to come back recently. Another war has started and once again I have to walk a very fine line. Alone. Then at least you were-" can't finish it fighting tears back and about to choke on them.

" I remember you telling me sometimes you couldn't find the line anymore and it terrified you."Lowers her wand a little." Is it still the same now ? "

" It's still that way now. Not too much has changed since you've been away. Well that's not entirely true. I have shutdown since I left you. The way I was our last year in school is the face I show the world."

" I remember." Shivers involuntarily and not from the cold. In there last year he had changed dramatically. Even towards her. He still cared about her but it wasn't the same anymore. It was as if his father had printed itself on his son when he died. " Cold, cruel, calculating."

" Never with you." Tries to touch her again only to have the wand come back.

" Where is everyone ? " waves her wand from side to side.

" Most of the players you knew are dead. Lilly, James, Sirius,-"

" God Damn. " Looks down at the ground shaking her head.

" There's more. I'm sorry you're hearing this from me but your fathers gone too." Once again he was doing all the dirty work. Once again he had to cause her hurt. Ann's knees gave out and she slid down the tree and tears slowly start to fall down her cheeks. Severus kneeled and tried to get near her to comfort her but she still held the wand right at his heart.

" Lilly's baby Harry? What about him ? "

" He's alive. "

" Oh thank god for small favors." She let out her breath that she didn't realize she was holding. " How is he ? "

"Fine."It came out slow threw his clenched jaw, and full of hate._ The little brat this is all his fault. _She gets up off the ground and Severus rises too.

" I want to know one thing and I will trust you after I hear the _truth _and _I will know _if your lying." Jabs her wand at his chest to accentuate her point.

" And that would be? "

" Voldermort was at the height of his power. If you hadn't turn sides I think he would have won. But you turned on him...why? " There was a long silence before he answered her. He thought long and hard. It was a simple and fair question but the answer was complicated. It could be brought down to one thing.

" Put simply he made promises he couldn't keep."

Ann Nodded her head. " So what have you been doing ? "

" I have been plotting with your Father and The Order. I don't know if you remember-"

" I remember. Dad refused to let me and Mom join. He was afraid that Mom would revert to her 'old habits' shall we say, and I would turn into something 'Bad'."

" For the last 17 years ever since the day I held you in your Mothers house and we wiped your memory clean... I didn't want to but-"

" In all honesty if I remember right none did."

" What do you remember ? "

" Everything... Now. It feels like I just woke up from a living dream. I feel like I have walked into a nightmare."

" Tell me what you remember about that night."

" Wait a second you're the one who supposed to be telling me things here."

" Humor me if you will. "

" I guess if it will get me answers quicker. "

" It will."

Ann shrugs and begins a tale of long ago.

It was a dark and stormy night in the in the States. It was pouring down rain and the Chesapeake Bay in Maryland's eastern Shore threatened to over flow and wipe out the little houses that dotted the beach. A little house in the middle of the strip was the only one with it's lights on. All the other's houses light were out. The inhabitants fast asleep, except for one house was not asleep. The events that were about to unfold in the house were as great as the storm. That night a very complicated spell was about to be performed by two powerful witches and two powerful wizards, and every ones life was about to get a little more complicated.

In this little house on the shore an old woman sits on her kitchen counter with her wand loosely in her hands while a much older man sits at the kitchen table eating lemon drops. Both look as if there is nothing wrong with the world at all.

The old woman Brianna Le Fey does not look like she is nearing sixty at all. She looks like she is nearing thirty, but then again the Le Fey line were all like that. Brianna was a strikingly beautiful woman in an old medieval way. Delicate features that hid the monster she could be. Her daughter was the opposite. Ann looked like she could raise hell but kept the 'evil within' in close check. Brianna was so proud the day Little Ann was sorted into Gryffindor. All Le Fey's before were Slytherines to the core. Not her baby. Ann had done what no other Le Fey had. Finally the Le Fey's had paid there dues for Morgana's treachery to Merlin.

" Well looks like we picked a hell of a night for this." Pointing her wand at the kitchen window.

" Yes but it will make being hit by lightning all the more plausible."

" Yes it will." Nods sadly." All her things of the past have been locked away. I have already figured stories to tell her about her schooling or anything about her past. I have to lie to my own child. I hate lying to you and her. Contrary to popular belief."

" I forgave you for that a long time ago. "

" I know, but I should have told you I was pregnant with Ann. I should have told you sooner she was yours. I was a coward."

" It's in the past now. Besides she has been raised fairly well if I may say so. Only once or twice did she cause any real mayhem. She has kept her ancestors mischief of causing trouble from coming out of her. I say you did very well."

" Yes she doesn't resort to her mothers tricks of-"

" Nothing happened that night Brianna that I didn't want. "

" Albus are we doing the right thing for her now ? "

" I hope so Brianna. I truly do hope so. "

" We 're asking her to give up so much and were also asking him to give her up."

" Yes but your visions have never been wrong. Even the Ministry listens to them from time to time."

" No they haven't been wrong. Have you told Lilly the vision I had of her and James ? "

" No. We may still yet avoid that fate."

" I doubt that. Ann will be that baby's last hope. When we're all gone. She will give him the fire he needs to fight him."

" Yes-"

A knock at the door stops their conversation.

" It's probably Lilly."Brianna jumps of the counter and opens the door. Sure enough it was Lilly Potter. Lilly came threw and stood on the welcome mat as Brianna shut the door.

" I'm here." Shakes her hands to get all the salt water off them. Brianna goes to the counter and gets her a hand towel.

"Oh thanks Mss Bri." Wipes her hands and gives the older woman the towel. " That is one heck of a storm. I thought storms at home were bad." Wrings out her hair on the mat. She looked like a drowned rat that got thrown onto the beach." Lucky for me Ann brought me here when we were in school or I would have never been able to apparate here." Shakes her robes a little before using her wand for a drying spell." Sorry about all the water Miss Bri." Looking at the floor covered in water."

" Don't worry about it Lilly." Brianna points her wand at the floor and it is automatically dry again. " Nothing to fret about."

" Where's Ann?"

" She's up in her room we're just waiting for Severus." Another pound at the door.

" Sounds like Severus is here. " Sure enough it was Severus and he looked no worse then Lilly. His black hair seemed to be like paint falling down his face. He put a goblet down on the table before administering a drying spell to his clothes and Brianna's linoleum floor.

"I've the sleeping draft like you asked. She won't dream or remember anything at all." Once the spell was administered steam began to rise off of his clothes. He looked at the steaming goblet sitting on an ordinary kitchen island and balled his hands into fists. Maybe if he stared at it long enough it would go away and this whole scene would be nothing but a bad dream.

" Lilly why don't you go get Ann. I think Severus has something he'd like to say." Brianna smiled and watched Lilly leave the kitchen an go up the stairs.

In her room an was looking at a picture book she had made over the years. She looked at the picture of her Lilly, James, and Sirius at the Potters wedding. The people in the picture were waving at her and they were all happy. She had managed to get threw that whole day without killing Sirius. She turned the little books page and was greeted by a picture of her and Sirius holding little Harry. Little Harry was tugging on her hair while her and Sirius were laughing. Only when the two god parents were around there god child were they happy with each other.

The last page held the most sadness. It was taken just a ways down on the this very same beach. The dark haired, hooked nosed figure was sitting on the sand waving at her, and for once he was smiling. The picture was taken a month ago after a very important question was asked. The sun was shining and there wasn't a cloud in the sky. Nor was there any worries. Not now. The sky had opened up and chased all her happiness away.

Lilly had been standing in the door way watching her friend flip threw memory lane and wondered just as Brianna did. Where they doing the right thing ?

" What if I don't want to do this ? " She closed the little book and looked up at her friend. Lilly came and sat down on the edge of the bed next to her taking the book and looking at it.

" Then we don't do it, but you did agree this is the best we can do."

" Severus agreed to this." She looked at Lilly but Lilly could not look at her. She couldn't imagine a life without Harry and James and here she was robbing her best friend of a life she should be living.

" He did. He's as afraid as we all are."

" He finally asked me to marry him Lilly."

" I know but we all agreed this is the best we can do." She closed the picture book and looked at her friend. The puffy eyes and the tear stained cheeks said it all." I hate it too. We may never see each other again."

" He can hide me away."

" Ann you can't stay hidden in some cage." Lilly put the book down and took her friends face in her hands. " You liked Hogwarts and look what you did to that. Just imagine if your locked in some tower..."

" That's not it ." Lilly let her go and looked at Ann puzzled." You don't trust him."

" Yes I do trust Severus. I don't know why but I do." Lilly got of the bed and began looking around." Severus would try but in the end he would fail. Locking you in a cage is not the answer."

" And what were going to do tonight is the answer."

"You know as well as I that the spell Obliviate Totalas Maximus is the only way. Once it's cast it will send a shockwave threw out the magical world and everyone who ever knew you will simply forget. Well almost everyone Me, your mother, father ,and Severus will be the only ones to remember. We were going to erase his mind too but he wouldn't hear it. That was when we decided to make him your own personal remember all. Voldermort could walk right by you and he wouldn't even know it was you.

" Lilly-"

" We're all afraid that Voldermort will lead you down a path that you will never come back from. All the good you've done will be erased. Do you want to be remembered as the one who helped Voldermort destroy the world?

Down stairs another argument against the inevitable has started.

"She agreed to this ? " He couldn't look at them. He hated this whole thing. It wasn't fair. Life had never been fair to him. His final moment of sunshine was being snatched away. The only conciliation was that Black would never have her either. Small favors.

" She did." Albus answered before opening another box of lemon heads.

" You're sure you explained everything ? " He looked at the old man now and wanted him dead.

" Yes." Dumbledor did not look at him but kept eating his lemon heads. He had omitted a few things but he didn't want to make this situation any harder then it already was.

" You left nothing out ? " He looked to Ann's mother for the answers now.

" Severus she told me that you finally asked but you said it yourself Voldermort is obsessed with killing The Potters and finding her. Even you fear what will happen to her. We have to hide her and the boy. The best way we can."

" I could do it you know. Keep her safe and hidden from him." It was his last hope. If they believed him he would take her far away and they would both hide.

" Severus you know as well as we do no cage can hold her. Look at all the trouble she caused in school and she wanted to be there." Brianna snorts.

" I hate this." His last hope is gone. He looks at the floor. He can't stand to be in the same room with either of them.

" It has to be done Severus time has run out."Dumbledor said as he looked at the poor man.

"I can still hate it." He hissed out threw clenched teeth. Ann and Lilly come down the stairs and into the kitchen. Her mother puts the potion in her hand before she can get to Severus.

" Drink it all." Ann takes the cup and downs the purple liquid. It tastes horrible.

"Severus will hold you while it's done so there will be no real damage. If any of us dies little pieces of your memory will come back but the key is Severus. When the time is right he will awaken all the sleeping memories you'll have." Her father almost chokes on his own words.

Severus moves behind her and places his hand on her shoulder and his wand lightly at her temple, then begins to whisper in her ear.

" When you see his mark, the dark mark over your head you'll know I'm near."

Ann nods her head slowly." You will remember me your past everything for the spell will be broken." Nods again and grips his hand on her shoulder. "You'll remember I did this only cause I love you." His voice shook.

" Look in Lilly's eyes Ann..."

" I saw a flash of purple light and I woke up in the hospital. Mom and the doctors told me that I was struck by lightning. I couldn't remember things and it was chalked up to the shock. Everything that had to do with magic I assume was kept in the box with my wand. She never used magic and I couldn't remember it." Shrugs it all away. " And here we are. I remember everything like you said I would."


	4. One Crazy Summer

Disclaimer: I don't own any HP characters. I play with them when they decide to come out to play. Two I don't own " Hooked on a Feeling." ( Or the Ooga Chacka song as some call it.) By Blue Suede either. ( Or grand Funk Railroad depending on what version you know.) The song seemed to fit into the story. Also I have no idea where anything is in England so I took some big guesses ( or liberties ) and made it up as I went along. Sorry. Last but not least anyone who reads my rants and likes them...Thank You

Oh and for all of those waiting for Severus to bugger Lucius. NEXT CHAPTER I PROMISE ! 

" You do remember and here we are." Looking around to see if anyone is near. Just them and the sun about to come up.

" Alright I remember what happened." Shakes her head to chase away the memories." Back to my questions."

" Don't you trust me yet ?" What more did he have to do to prove himself to her?

" A few more, and don't lie to me."

" I never have." She thought long and hard before asking the question that had been plaguing her. He would tell her the truth but what if she didn't like the answers? Curiosity was going to kill the cat eventually.

" What did he promise you ? " Her stare bored into him. He couldn't look. The one question he had been dreading and she really wanted the truth. She really wanted an answer form him.

"Angel please don't do this."

" I want to know."

" Here ? NOW ? " Motions around the park.

" Yes right here! Right now! " Points to the ground and stomps her cowboy booted foot on the soft grass. Severus can only shake his head. He can't answer this. Not here not like this "So help me Severus Snape." She straightened up grabbing a fist full of his shirt and jams her wand at his neck. " Tell me. I know you wanted Lilly at one time you even told me. Hell your Mother even told me."

" It's in the past why does it matter so much to you it's only going to hurt you more !" He shoved her back and she hit the tree. _Angel my love please stop this_.

" Say it damn it." Rubbing her head where the tree hit her.

" Angela." He was pleading with her the best way he knew how.

" SAY IT!" She creamed in his face.

" ANGELA STOP THIS !" Grabs her by her arms and shakes her.

" SEVERUS TOBIAS SNAPE SAY IT SAY IT HE PROMISED YOU LILLY!"

" HE PROMISED ME BOTH OF YOU ! " He let her go and almost choked on the next sentence." He told me that when he ruled I could have you both when he was done."

" The truth. Thank you." She put her wand back in her back pocket and used the back of her sleeve to wipe away the tears that were falling now. She wanted the truth she had gotten it. " And Lucius?" She croaked.

" Why are you doing this? "

" I'm a sucker for pain. And Malfoy ? "

" Please I don't want you to hurt anymore ! " He was screaming as loud as he could. Thank god it was still dark out and no one seemed to care.

" AND MALFOY ?"

" Power over another is a powerful aphrodisiac . You know this you've held that power _over me _you know what it's like. Our last year of school I had to have you at least once a week or I'd go insane. I'm going insane now."He managed to get out threw his clenched teeth. Why did she always insist on breaking his calm ? Why did she make him feel?

" More truth thank you." She wiped away some more tears before two hands take her arms in vice grips. The face before her is livid. His next words are low and monotone. The sign that Severus was now beyond anger and could really do some damage to her.

" I have **loved**, and you know I don't use that word often, no one but you for these last 17 years. I have had to watch you, but never touch you or let you know I was there and it was a living hell for me. I have done everything up to this point so that one day maybe I can look back and say I did this for a noble reason." The next part came out threw clenched teeth. He wanted to slap her for making him say this." Yes I lusted after Lilly. Key word in that phrase is lusted. Yes when we wiped your brain Lilly and I fucked each other that night because we missed you. Yes I fucked Malfoy. Yes I also fucked his wife once to amuse myself, but I have **never, ever **given **anything** of me to **anyone** but **you**! " He let her hands go and turned from her." So hate me if you want to, just one more in that long list of yours."

"I told you seventeen years ago Severus." He turned and faced her. She had his wand in her hand. Handel out to him. " I'll go where you lead." He took his wand and put it in his robe pocket before returning his attention to her. " I will follow you always." He grabbed her and pulled her to him crushing her against his chest. After so long it still felt so good to hold her. He stroked her back while she cried into his chest. He laid his cheek on the top of her head and could have stayed that way forever.

" Do you remember the first time I told you that I loved you." He kissed the top of her head.

" Yes, and it was almost the last time too." She hiccuped .

" I told you then." He tightened his grip on her." I won't share you with anyone."

It was a hot summer the last year before their 7th year began. After the close of fifth year they would see each other again outside of school . In school however because of there houses they could only look at each other. Some where in the middle of sixth year they were dating in secret. Only on the summers they could be themselves. School stayed there summer was for them. They had gone to places together but he had always met her somewhere. Never had he let her come to his house till today. They both thought it was time for her to meet his parents.

Ann had casually one day told her mother that she was invited to go to Severus house to meet his parents.

" Sounds like things between you and _Severus_ are getting serious."

" NO...maybe...I guess." Ann merely shrugged. Her mother nodded with a smirk on her face.

" Uh huh. Just make sure your back here before midnight. We have to be at the train station because the train leaves at noon."

" Okay. Okay. I'll be back by midnight." Ann walked out her door and began the long journey to Spinners End. She was halfway there when her feet couldn't take it anymore so she hailed a cab. While in the cab Ann began to take stock of her appearance. She did look too much like a yank. The American flag halter top and hip hugger jeans didn't help. Not to mention the big hoop earrings and chain belt and to top it all off black cowboy boots. _Oh well_ she thought _I am a yank so I will look like one_. She watched as houses went by and began to twirl a strand of hair around her finger. She had left it down because Severus said it looked better that way. She gave a sigh his parents were going to take one look at her and forbid him to ever see her.

Ann was scared stiff as the cab pulled up to his house. This was not where she expected Severus to live. It reminded her a lot of downtown Baltimore city. With it's factories, run down houses, busy streets and train tracks.

" Get a grip girl." She told herself as she paid the cabby and stared at the gate. Getting her courage she opened it and went threw. She knocked on the door and waited for what seemed like ever before the door swung wide open to reveal what Severus would look like when he was thirty. Only Ann hoped he wouldn't look this mean.

"I'm looking for Severus." She tried to peak in and smiled nervously. Severus's father looked her up and down before calling to his son.

" Severus there's a girl here to see you." Severus's dad let her in before disappearing to the living room mumbling something about her 'being a yank but it was better than being a freak.'

" Nice to meet you too sir !"Ann was looking around and was about to walk right back out the door when a voice like pure velvet across bare skin stopped her.

" Don't mind him." She looked up. " He's in a fowl mood today." He was standing against the railing of the landing of the stairs looking down at her. He had faded blue jeans with holes in the knees and a black long sleeve t shirt that was clinging to him. He had taken her advice and pulled his long black hair into a pony tail. Lily was right he was so good looking in a dark mysterious way. He actually looked surprised to see her.

" I told you I would be here."She said as she climbed the stairs. Chain belt and hips swaying as she climbed. She stopped in front of him and gave him a peck on the cheek.

" Lucky me." He smirked at her arms folded across his chest.

" Well if you want me to leave I can." She turned to leave only to have an arm snake around her waist and pull her close to a hard body.

" Angel you know what I meant. "He whispered into her hair. She turned in his grasp to look at him letting her arms and hands rest in his.

" Where's your Mom I wanted to see her too ?"

" She'll be back later. She has to work late tonight." Ann looked disappointed and hung her head down. Severus lifted her chin to look at him " She does want to meet you."

" Cool." Looks around. " So what to do while I wait to meet your mom ?" _Boy was that a loaded question _she thought as she looked into his eyes that seemed to be begging her for something.

" I seem to remember a very beautiful young lady challenged me to a game of chess."

" Ah Yes I remember that challenge as well." He grabbed her hand and led her to his bedroom. It was like any other teenage boy room. At least that's what Ann thought. It was painted a dark blue and had the solar system painted on the ceiling. There was a record player on the dresser with records scattered about. Everything else in Severus's room was neat and tidy. Everything in it's place and a place for everything. Ann sat down on his bed while he walked to the closet to find the board. It gave her ample time to enjoy the view. School robes were baggy and hid everything while tight jeans revealed all. It was the perfect ass one cheek would fit in one hand. Ann must have been wearing a silly grin on her face because Severus asked her...

" What's that goofy grin for." he was setting the board down in between them on the bed and arranging the pieces.

" I am sorry I was just thinking how different you are here than at school." _That and I would love to rip those jeans off and do unspeakable things. _He nodded his head but smirked the whole time. He knew what was really on her mind because it was on his as well. He wanted to jump her as bad as she wanted to jump him.

They began to play chess and it soon became clear that Severus was clearly the better player. Ann could give him a run for his money if she would concentrate but playing this kind of game with him wasn't really on her mind.

" Angel where are you ? " She looked up from the board with a quizzical look on her face.

" What do you mean where am I? I'm right here." She looked back at the board and finally realized he was winning...again.

" No your not. I am about to claim my fourth victory." His hand swept over the board.

" I'm sorry." She laid her King down. The universal 'you win' in chess." I guess I'm nervous." She got of the bed and started to look at his record collection. Anything to keep her mind of his mouth and what he could do with it.

" Nervous. You never acted like this before around me." he began to put the pieces back in the box. _Did she know what was on his mind?_

" Well it's meeting your Mom and you are making me nervous-"

" Me ? How ?" He had put the box back in his closet before coming up behind her putting his arms around her waist.

" Well it's not you really as what you want-' She had a record in her hand and he plucked it out. It was Sleepy time. He put it on. " I love this song." He stepped back from her and held out his hand to her.

" Dance with me." She made to protest but he stopped her by grabbing her hand and bringing her to the middle of his bedroom floor. He took her hands and put them on his shoulders and put his hands on her hips keeping a safe dancing distance. She was looking at the floor when he lifted her chin to meet his eyes." Keep your eyes on me." She nodded and did what he asked. Before to long she was dancing.

" See your doing it." He was smiling at her. _Damn he is so beautiful when he smiles._

" Oh my gawd. I've never danced before...well not slow dance at least." They danced for a while and soon the song was over. Severus brought her closer to him and kissed her lips. It reminded him of candy. She pressed herself to him and parted her lips to have his tongue invade her mouth. She sighed into his mouth. He took it to mean continue and he then looped his fingers in her jeans pulling her even closer so that her hips fit just right in his. They heard a bump that startled them both jumping back from each other.

" It's probably my Dad thumping around down stairs." He went to go to her but she backed away. " Cards ?"

" Cards sounds good." It came out in a squeak. They began playing rummy and eased back into something of calm. Ann kept talking about dumb stuff she had done to Bella and the other Slytherine girls who picked on her. Anything to keep her mind of the unspeakable things she wanted Severus to do to her. Severus just listened and laughed. She never expected anything from him. He liked it. Lilly wanted him to talk Angel accepted him the way he was. Before to long it's was dark and they heard the downstairs door opening then closing.

" Sounds like Mom's home." He threw down his hand and went to his bedroom door. He was about to open it when he heard loud noises from downstairs." Sounds like Dad's awake." Severus mutters under his breath. _Why did dad have to do this today? Why did he have to be home today?_

" What the hell is going on down there." Ann threw down her hand as well. Severus was winning anyway. She was about to open the door when he grabbed her arm to stop her.

" There's nothing you can do."

" Severus I am not just going to stand here." She tried to go for the door only to have him pull her back from the door.

" **NO**." He took her to his window and began to climb down the tree limb that hung close to his window. "Come on." He grabbed her and helped her climb onto the limb and down the tree trunk to the ground. He took her by the hand and walked her to the tracks. He let her hand go and began to balance on them walking like a tight rope walker. She followed suite keeping the silence. Finally she couldn't keep quite any longer.

" Does this happen all the time. "

" Usually."

" Why?"

" Dad hates what we are, the things we can do, basically everything about us."

" So it's your fault how you were born and he has to hit you for it!" He stopped for a moment and began walking again.

No answer.

" That's why your wearing long sleeves in summer isn't it."

Still No answer. She jumped down and ran ahead making him stop. He didn't look at her. _He doesn't want to tell me. _She falls in step behind him and they begin the tight rope walk again.

" Where are we going ? "

" Anywhere but here." He got down of the track and began to walk to a little hole in the wall pub.

" You lead I'll follow you."He turned to look at her.

" Really ? "She grabbed his hand and began to walk with him.

" Always." He opened the door and she almost gaged. The smell of smoke and other less pleasant things assaulted her. Severus lead her to the back where it was quieter and there was an empty booth. A waitress came and he ordered beers for both of them.

" Wow I keep forgetting you can drink at any age here." She looked at her beer and thought _When in Rome. _Before downing it.

" Really the states has an age limit." Severus paid the girl and looked at his before taking a swig.

" Yeah yah have to be 18." They sat side by side in silence for a while just letting things wash over them. Finally curiosity was eating at Ann. " How long has he been hitting you ?"

" Angel I don't want to do this now." He took another swig and decided to take another swig.

" Does Dumbledor know?" He shook his head in the negative.

" Only you seemed to be smart enough to figure it out. Or care." He took another swig and finally decided to ask the question that had been plaguing him ever since they started dating." Angel what do you see in me?"

" A lot. Why ?" She looked at him sideways quizzically.

" You can have any guy in school you want, but you choose me."

" I don't want them." She put her glass down and turned his face towards her cupping his face in her hands." I want you. I want to be with you." She kissed him softly on his lips. He was about to kiss her back when a familiar song started to play.

" Do you know this song ?"

" Yes. Hooked on a feeling. I love it. Why?" He got loose of her grip and downed the last part of his beer as if he was bracing for something.

" Whenever I hear it I think of how I feel about you." He waved to the waitress and ordered two more beers along with two shots of whiskey. She was dumb founded and for once didn't have an answer for him. When the beers came round she paid for them this time. She looked at the whiskey for a long time before deciding on something.

" Severus you can...if you want to... you know-"

" WHAT !" He choked on his beer and Ann was patting him on the back trying to help him.

" I'm trying to say that if you want we-"

" I know what you were trying to say!" She was giving him permission to shag her. He couldn't believe it. This girl this very girl sitting next to him wanted him to shag her. She was pulling him up by his arm he couldn't hear what she was saying. He was on cloud nine. They reached outside and she repeated what she had said inside.

" I think we should check on your Mom." Cloud nine just sunk to the lost city of Atlantis. His Mother was probably a bloody mess by now and like always he would have to clean her up. He didn't want Ann to see it, but love for his mother won out. He nodded and took her hand in his going back the way they came till they reached his house. He stopped at the gate and kept switching her hand back and forth between his own.

" I don't hear anything Severus."

" That can be good or bad." He let her hand fall and walked to the door. It was the same scene as always. His father in the living room passed out and his mother in the bedroom bloodied out." Dad's passed out. Maybe you should go-"

" No. I am not leaving you." She grabs his hand and squeezed it.

" Okay. I'll go check on Mom if you'll make her some tea."

" I got a better idea I'll go clean your mother up. You go make the tea." She kissed him on the cheek before climbing the stairs. He watched her go up and still couldn't believe that this girl really wanted to be with him.

" Past my room to the left is the bathroom. " He called after her.

He went to the kitchen and started looking for the things he would need to make the tea. Ann found everything and put them on a tray she had found in Severus room. She then walked down the hall and braced herself to see the worst. She had seen this before in her neighbor hood in Baltimore. Guys losing their jobs and taking it out on there wives. They had moved out of the neighbor hood and to Ocean City. It was the same there. Britain was no better.

Ann went in and found Eileen Snape lying on her bed. She wasn't very pretty but she was Severus's Mother. Ann went quietly as not to startle her. Eileen's eyes popped open and was about to flinch until she saw a pair of warm blue eyes smiling at her.

" Mrs. Snape. I'm Angel-" She put the tray on the bed and opened the peroxide bottle. Eileen Snapes face looked like it went five rounds with Mohamad Ali.

"Ah Severus's girl friend." She tried to sit up and smile only to wince in pain " Oh I'm sorry I was just so tired-"

"Miss Eileen I heard it all and by the looks can see what really happened." Ann begins to clean up her busted lip. _Where the hell did men learn to hit women did they take a class or something ?_

"I'm sorry you had to hear-"

" **Don't** apologize for him." She dabbed softly trying not to cause so much pain. " The more you make excuses for him the more power he has."

" So I finally get to meet the girl who has turned my little boys head." Eileen let her clean her up the best she could.

" I wouldn't say that."

" I would. I am glad he found a girl who loves him. He may talk about that girl Lilly but not with that look in his eyes that he has when he talks about you."Ann blushed and was about to say something when something hit her hard in the back of her head.

" What do you think you're doing ! Your like them to aren't' you ? " Tobias Snape grabbed Ann and threw her across the room. Her shoulder thudded against the wall.

" Tobias don't she's just a -" Eileen Prince jumped up and stood between her husband and the girl.

" Little slag shut up ! " He grabbed her and began to slap her again and again. He didn't notice that behind him Ann had the tray in her hand.

" **LEAVE HER ALONE ! **" Ann wacked him across the head with the tray. He staggered a bit before clearing his head and lunging at her. Ann was to busy trying to evade Tobias's fury that she didn't hear the thudding of someone's feet on the stairs.

" Little bitch." He grabbed Ann by her hair and was about to punch her when Severus grabbed the fist and stops it. Severus then shoved Ann across the hall to his room and blocks the door from his father.

" **IF YOU WANT TO HIT SOMETHING THEN HIT ME ! **" Yelling he sounded just like his father. " That's all your fucking good at isn't it ? " Severus saw red and was the mirror of his father. It scared him and it scared Ann. His adrenaline was going. He wasn't taking this any more. This man in front of him was the nightmare that he, Severus could become.

" Brat I should have drowned you when you were born ! " Tobias lunged for Severus and grabbed him around the throat with one hand knocking his sons head against the wall. Still having his son pinned he begins to punch him hard in the stomach tightening his grip on his throat till Severus passed out and slumped to the floor like a used up, washed out, old rag doll.

Tobias then turned his attention back to Ann who was still trying to clear her head from what she just saw. " Now you little yanky bitch I'll teach you your place ! "

" **THE HELL YOU WILL**! " Ann tripped on the carpet backing up and fell to the ground. She could still hurt him she cocked her leg ready to kick Tobias Snape hard in the nuts but is saved by...

" **EXPELLIARMUS.**" The spell was at point blanc range. Tobias is rocketed down the stairs and a sickening crunch is heard.

" Oh my gawd." Ann ran down the stairs before kneeling by Tobias and checking for any sign of life. None was there. " Bugger me sideways." She looked up to the top of the stairs to see Severus wand still at the ready. He was looking at his fathers body shaking. She went up the stairs and took him by the arms. " Severus listen to me go to your mom's room while I call the police."

" I couldn't take it anymore. He can hurt me but not you."

" SEVERUS !" She shook him till he looked at her. " Go look after your Mother." He was shaking his head. " YES Severus!" She shook him again till he stopped and looked at her." I'm going to call the police and tell them that he was trying to hurt me and you pushed him down the stairs by accident."

" I murdered him."

" It was an accident no one will prosecute you."

" Angel." He was pleading he didn't want to be alone. She'd leave him now. She saw what a monster he really was and would leave him. His one light in this world would be taken away. The Dark Lord told him last year at the Malfoy estate that it was there and it would come out one day." Go. I'll take care of it. " She pushed him into his Mothers room while racing downstairs to the phone. The police came and saw the bruises on everyone and bought the story. Lock stock and two smoking wands. Everything happened like she said. They didn't want to prosecute or arrest a 17 year old who was only acting in self defense. The coroner took the body away. Ann held Severus hand the whole time. The police took statements and information before leaving. When they were finally gone she lead him by the hand back upstairs to check on his mother.

She was gone mentally. She was talking about when Severus was 5 and hit his head on the concrete.

" Severus her minds gone."She looked into Mss Eileen to see that her eyes are glassed over. She had seen the look before in the ER when she would wait for her Mom. It was scary and sad all at the same time.

" Sharon sweety you should be sleeping." Eileen tried to reach out to Ann only to slump back in the corner.

" Even in death he's fucked her up." Severus picked up his mother and lead her to her bed.

" Severus I am so tired can you take care of little Sharon. I'm so sleepy."

" Sure Mum." He laid his mother down and tucked her in before taking Ann by the hand downstairs to the fire place. He dumped her at the couch grabbed some flu powder and threw it the fire place saying " St. Mungo's." A face appeared in the flames.

" Your emergency please."

" My Mother has lost her mind. She has a lot of bruises. She was beat by her husband."

" Understood we will be there in 5 minutes." The flames went away and Severus still stared at them. He was weak to let Angel take care of him. He would not be weak again. It was his job to make things happen not her. It was his job to take care of her.

" Severus who is Sharon ?" She was sitting cross legged on the couch her hands folded in her lap looking at his back. She had to be calm for him. If he needed her to be the rock she would be the whole New York Giants Foot Ball team!

" No one l-"

" Your lying."

" No. You didn't let me finish. Sharon is no one living." He still can't look at her. His stomach and throat are still sore from his fathers 'lesson'. There would be no more 'lessons' now.

" Will you tell me who she was." She was taking ff her boots and socks. Her feet hurt. So did her shoulder come to think of it.

" Later but not now." The flames in the fire place roared up and two people in white robes with the St. Mungo logo stepped out and onto the floor.

" Where's the patient ?" They were caring a stretcher and a straight jacket.

" Up stairs first door on the right." They left silently and came back a few minutes later with Eileen Snape on a stretcher babbling about Sharon still being up. Severus stopped them before they stepped into the flames to kiss his mother on the forehead.

" We'll have to put her in the permanent ward. Of course it is up to the head healer but I think he will agree with me that even magic can't help her now." The man looked at Severus and wished he could help the poor boy but couldn't." You can come see her in a day or two." Severus nodded and felt Ann's hand in his as the flames enveloped the healers.

" Severus sit with me." She led him to the couch and let him lay his head in her lap. He was so tired and sore. He had hoped this would be a good day. It turned into a nightmare. She had seen everything at it's worst, but worse of all she had seen him weak. She was smoothing his hair and at first he flinched but relaxed and let her smooth away his fear and pain. " Who was Sharon ?"

" She was my baby sister. She was lucky and died in her sleep when she was a month old." He gripped her knees hard. He was showing her his weak side again but she was still here.

" Oh my love I am so sorry." She kissed his forehead. " No wonder your always angry."

" What ?" He sat up and looked at her.

" I said no wonder your always-"He was shaking his head.

" No before that."She looked at him in confusion before guessing.

" My love I'm sorry? "

" Yes that. Do you mean it? Please Angel don't tease me."

" I mean it." She kissed his lips softly. " I wouldn't dare tease you now."

He went to reach for her and stopped. The pain in his stomach was to much now. Ann moved to him and began to feel his ribs he winced at this but let her. They were all in their place,but he would be sore. She moved her hand to his hair pushing it away from his neck to look. There was a hand print from where his father tried to choke him to death.

" Come on I need better light to look at you." She stood up and held her hand out to him but he would not stand up." Severus I need to look you over."

" No I don't want you to see them." He wasn't looking at her but at the fire place. She then decided to straddle him and sit on his lap her hands on his shoulder forcing him to look at her.

" Severus I know he hit you. I know they're their. I don't think any less of you and I won't be shocked. I lived in Baltimore City most my life and my Mother is an ER nurse." He put his hands on her hips but still couldn't look at her. He merely was shaking his head. " Severus Tobias Snape I am going to help you weather you like it or not." She jumped off him and pulled him to the kitchen and sat him down on the kitchen table.

He didn't protest at it ,but when she lifted his shirt he stopped her. She slapped his hands away made a disgusted sound in her throat and pulled it off and gasped. Minus the bruises that were starting to form he was perfection cast in marble. His stomach had faint line of a six pack. He didn't have muscle per say but the word that came to her mind was wiry. That was it wiry. The thing that made Ann's stomach tighten was looking at his navel he had the 'treasure line'. Her friends had told her that guys with treasure lines along with big nose, hands, and feet were...She couldn't think of that now he was hurt for christ sake.

" I told you there would be bruises." She looked up at him and shook her head smiling.

" That's not what startled me Severus." She looked at his sides and they were all old bruises there. It was his back that she wanted to cry.

" Then what ?" She had to fight back tears. Along his back were cris cross white stripes where his father it looked to her had hit him with a belt. There were a few that were still red that looked like recently. Tobias had pushed his son to far. She wanted to kill him. He was dead now. He couldn't hurt Severus anymore. She felt his head and he winced. She felt a knot and it was going to hell for him in the morning.

" Well I wasn't expecting such a great looking body." She went to the sink grabbed a towel then got some ice from the ice box making an ice pack.

" Bruises and all." he snorted. She merely sighed and put the ice pack to his head. He took it form her and put it on the knot gently. She moved his hair away from his neck. It was red and already beginning to bruise.

" You are going to be so sore." She took his face in her hand an covered one eye and then the other. She watched the pupils dilate and contract. They were responding well to test. Thank God her Mom had taught her a few ER tricks. He grabbed her around her waist, dropping the ice pack and buried his head between her ample breasts. He was tired and just wanted her to hold him. She cradled his head in her arms and held him for what seemed like ever.

" Your going to leave me now." He mumbled into her chest. She smelled of roses. God he was sore but he wanted her so bad.

" No I'm not. Do you want me to leave you?" She made him look at her.

" No. I want-" He pulled her close with one hand and grabbed the back of her head with the other. He kissed her long and hard demanding she open her mouth to him. She ran her fingers threw his hair and couldn't believe how great a kisser he was. She opened up her mouth to him and let his tongue in. He still tasted of beer and whisky but she didn't care at the moment. Her knees were going to give out. She couldn't do this to him. He had been threw enough there was always later for this._ New York Giants. New York Giants. New York Giants. New York Giants. New York Giants._

" Severus stop." She pulled away. " He kept trying to bring her back to him but she wouldn't allow it." Severus you have been threw a lot and I don't think you can handle this right now. Believe me I want nothing more for you to slam me down on this table and go- "He grabbed her and pulled her to him.

" The stop talking and let me do what you want ." He was about to kiss her again when she put her hands up to stop him.

" Not here." She took him by the hand and led him to his bedroom. The full moon lit his room and her face. He could see the smile she had on her face as she pulled him down on top of her in his bed. He began to kiss her long, slow and hard crushing her lips. He then forced her mouth to open with his tongue and plunged it into her mouth. She tangled her fingers threw his hair and pulled him even closer to her while she ground her hips shamelessly into his.

" Vixen." He growled into her ear pulling her up so she could straddle him. He then began to kiss and nip her neck each in turn while undoing her halter top. He threw it back over his shoulder before taking a hard coral nipple in his mouth. He began to tease it with his teeth and tongue while needing the perfect plump breast with one hand. The other hand splayed across the small of her back holding her in place. She grabbed him by his hair pressing him closer to her. She wiggled her hips into him and could feel him growing harder. He groaned before giving the other breast the same lavish affection of his mouth.

" Severus stop torturing me." She breathed hands knotting tighter in his long dark hair. He laughed low in his throat which caused her to grind harder against him. He growled and pushed her back down to lie flat on the bed. He then lowered himself and began licking and kissing her between the valley of her breast all the way down to her navel. He licked and nipped at it giving her a preview of things to come as his hand worked on getting her hip huggers off. She lifted her hips to help him out and in one fluid motion they were off along with her underwear in a pile on the floor. He sat upon his haunches still straddling her looking down a creamy white skin in awe. This woman wanted him and he still couldn't believe it. " Severus is there something wrong !"

" Yes I'm dreaming. Please don't wake me." he whispered. He was about to return his worshiping of her body when she stopped him with her hands. " What?"

" I know my actions haven't exactly spelled out virgin but-"

" I know you are. I am trying to take my time but-" he ran his hands up and down her soft silky thighs she closed her eyes." When you grind these into me you don't make that task easy." He lowered him self and put his face between those thighs and inhaled deep which caused a shutter of excitement to escape her. He then parted her nether lips and flicked his tongue into her. She was wetter and hotter than any shower he had taken and tasted salty sweet. He then began to lick her clit in long lavishing strokes causing her to lift her hips off the bed. Severus gently but firmly pushed her hips back down. While licking he then put a finger in the wet canal slowly allowing her to take the time to get used to the feeling. She rewarded him by moaning and the sound sent shivers al the way down to his painfully hard member. He then removed his finger and put two fingers now in her slowly prying her open gently. He let them move slowly in her while trying to get his pants off with one hand. It proved challenging but in the end they were kicked off. He held her thighs down now with both hands and made little nips on her inner thighs.

He then began to trail hot kisses up her body till he was laying on top of her nuzzling her neck. _I have to do this quick._ He thrust into her hard and quick up to the hilt. He felt her tense and dig her nails into his back. He covered her mouth with his own to stifle her scream but she turned her head and was biting her lip.

" Angel I'm sorry." he was pulling out and stopping it there when her legs wrapped themselves around him and brought him fully in her. He stayed motionless for a while she was so tight and wet it was a hard thing to do but once her vice grip on his shoulders eased he began to pull in out slowly only to go back in slowly. It was hard keeping control she was squeezing him in deeper finally he began to move faster and harder she was getting tighter and then he gave a final thrust deep and hard as she threw her head back and screamed is name in sheer ecstacy. A few more hard thrust and he was coming as well gasping and seeing stars. He collapsed on her and they held each other still coming and not believing that it could be so wonderful. Severus rolled on his side bring her with him so she could lay against his chest. He was happy and content for the first time in a really long time.

" Severus ?"

" Hmm?" He was holding her tight to him rubbing her back.

" You've done this before ?" She sounded disappointed.

" No. I pay attention to all the stories I've heard in the common room when everyone thought I had my nose buried in a book."

" So we are each others firsts."

" Mmm Hmm." She snuggled closer to him wanting the warmth and comfort he provided.

" Severus."

" Yes." He breathed.

" Will it always be like this between you and I !" She was twirling a strand of his hair on her finger.

" I hope not exactly like this. You have decidedly sharp claws and teeth-" she went to slap him only to have him grab her hand and kiss her finger tips." I will proudly where my marks from you. They were made in love not hate."

" I'm sorry it's just that...well...Severus your huge." She squeaked.

" Ah...well..." He smirked and shrugged. She wasn't exaggerating. Once on a dare Bella had to suck his cock and when she looked at it she nearly fainted and screamed that there was no way she could get that python in her mouth.

" Severus I am so tired." He took the covers and pulled them so that they would warp around the both of them. She snuggled closer into his chest and closed her eyes. She was about to sleep for a week when he woke her.

" Angel!" He whispered

" Yes."

" I love you."

" I love you Severus Tobias Snape." he kissed the top of her head and let her fall asleep safe and warm in his arms. He soon drifted off to sleep himself and held he tighter as he dreamed of more times he would make love to her.

Ann opened and eye and looked at the widow. The sun was bright and high in the big blue sky. She looked at her watch and jumped up it was 9:oo in the morning. Her mother was going to kill her. She looked around the room and began to pick up her clothes till she heard a moan come from the bed. Severus had rolled over and thrown the covers off in his sleep.

She quickly got dressed and went to the bed. He was sleeping peacefully with a small smile on his face. She let her eyes travel down his body slowly and stopped at his very hard very at attention cock and put her hands over her mouth to stifle a scream._ He got that inside me ? Gawd he must be at least 9 inches long and _she turned her head to the side to look better _and three and half inches in diameter. _No wonder she was sore. She didn't want to wake him he was so peaceful ...she began too look around his room for paper and a pen. She left him a very long letter explaining why she had to leave and why she didn't wake him. Sinning it _"Yours always Angel"_

She went over to the bed putting the letter on his night stand where he would see it and kissed his lips softly. He moaned and gripped the pillow with a smile on his face. She covered him over before going down stairs and getting her boots on. She left out the door quietly and ran some of the way to the station before getting a cab. Luckily for her her mother was generous with allowances.

She looked at her watch and was at the train station by 11:30. She found her Mother on the platform tapping her foot hand on her hips glaring at her menacingly.

" Damn it Annie where were you I was about to send the police to look for you !" her green eyes were flashing angrily. At any moment Ann expected fire to come out of her mothers nose.

" I'm sorry mom I had to take care of someone." She was tired and her legs were sore.

" Annie-"

" I swear I did only good Mom." She was holding her side which was sore from running.

" Annie I know you temptation is always around the corner waiting for you she's a living thing trying to get her claws-"

" Well what would you call it when someone stays around cause another person has been hurt and you made them feel better just by being with them ! " She shot at her mother.

" I'm sorry your right that is doing good." She relaxed her tone.

" Why do you think I am always up to no good ? It's really annoying mom. I'm not like you!"

Ann let the silence drag out between her and her mother. They boarded the train and the silence continued. Ann wanted to keep the feel of Severus on her body and in her mind as long as she could. She left him sleeping peacefully in his bed. She was about to touch her lips where his kisses still lingered when she remembered she was still in the train with her Mother. Ann was going to have to talk to her and was about to till she heard this song playing.

_I can't stop this feeling_

_deep inside of me._

_Girl you just don't realize,_

_what you do to me._

_When you hold me_

_in your arms so tight._

_You let me know _

_everthings alright._

_I I I I I I 'm hooked on a feeling._

_I'm high on believing _

_that your in love with meeeeee._

_Lips as sweet as candy._

_It's taste is on my mind._

_Girl you got me thirsty,_

_for another cup of wine._

_Got a bug from you girl,_

_but I don't need no cure._

_I'll just stay your victim_

_if I can for sure._

_All the good love._

_When were all alone_

_Keep it up girl _

_yeah you turn me on._

_I I I I I I 'm hooked on a feeling._

_I'm high on believing,_

_that your in love with meeeeeee._

_All the good love when were all alone._

_Keep it up girl yeah you turn me on._

_I I I I I I 'm hooked on a feeling._

_I'm high on believing that your in love with meeeeeee_

She had that goofy grin on her face remembering what Severus had said about the song reminding him of the way he felt about her. Her Mother was staring at her and shaking her head smiling. She wasn't stupid she knew what her daughter had did with him.

" Where are we going anyway ?" She snapped at her Mother. She didn't like her knowing things till Ann told her.

" To see your Father... Albus Dumbledor." He memory of Severus went right out the door. Now she was filled with dread. She had always wondered who her dad was but this !

Ann was in the Library with Lilly researching books for the project on goblin revolution for history class. The first couple of weeks had been very bad for Ann. She had tried to talk to Severus but he had been ignoring her and running away. That wasn't like him. They still managed to steel glances at each other but he was avoiding her all together. She hoped he was okay. Ann had told Lilly about her meeting with her Dad and how it was weird that he knew all along. She wished someone had told her. No wonder he gave her detentions she could deal with. Grant it they were harsh but they got her out of Slug Club parties.

" Wow Dumbledor is your Dad. I still can't get over it." She was shaking her head and jotting down notes.

" Keep it down Lilly Geeze I don't think the rest of the school heard you." She hissed at her friend but was smiling.

" What else happened over the summer? We've been so busy with homework I forgot to ask."

" The usual summer things." Her friend shrugged and jotted down another few notes.

" Uh huh On a scale form 1 to 10?" Ann rolled her eyes and laughed.

" Okay I'll play along with this." She put the end of her quill in her mouth and nibbled on it while thinking how to best answer." One being the worst day I ever had 10 being putting Bella in the hospital wing for a week ?"

"Yup." Lilly put down her quill and looked at her friend with eager anticipation.

" Eleven." She went back to reading.

" Get out." She took her friend's book and closed it. She wasn't about to get an answer like that without some explaining." Who is this superman?"

" What's this with you and Potter !" She grabbed the book back but didn't open it.

" Oh well-" She shrugged and blushed." He grows on you."

" Yeah like unwanted facial hair." She muttered before trying to find her place.

" I'll tell you about that later. I wanna know who is he ?"

" Lilly I have been in school for a month now it's my Birthday and I am already having a really bad day. Besides I can't tell you." She put her things away and was going to leave. Lilly sometimes just would not drop things.

" Give me a hint. You know I won't tell anyone." She was packing up her things to. Potions class was next but there was time to pester her friend.

" No."

" Come on Ann your different your more calmer or something hell even Remus and Potter noticed a difference. Your glowing Ann. Sirius noticed too and boy is he mad. Thinks you did it while you were at the beach with your Mom. Speak of the devil." They were about to leave when he came strutting up to them. Ann looked away and rolled her eyes. Lilly jabbed her in the ribs." Be nice to him he has a **BIG** crush on you."

" Hey Sirius." Lilly smiled sweetly.

" Hey Black." Ann tried but merely looked at the floor. Couldn't he take a hint.

" Lilly. Annie." He smiled that smile that made girls melt. It made Ann want to vomit.

" What do you want Sirius ?" She didn't have time for this.

" I just want to help you."

" I'm sorry you wanna what !"

" Help you. Look behind me shooting daggers at you Both." Ann, Lilly, and Sirius looked to see Severus looking like a rabid dog ready to kill a cat." I swear Ann that little git lays one finger on you-" Severus was going for his wand and so was Black. Ann grabbed Sirius and dragged him to a different alcove away from Severus prying eyes. Lilly didn't follow.

" Sirius I appreciate the gesture." She still had him by his sleeve he was looking down at her hand on him with a shit eating grin. She dropped her hand from him before continuing." I really do but I don't like you that way. I like someone else."

" Someone in the states isn't it." He let out threw a clenched jaw.

" Well..." She was trying to be nice. He was a little pushy at times but he was never mean to her. Severus he loved to pick on, but her never.

" Ann I can be different. Please just give me the time of day." He was begging and he was kinda cute when he wasn't being a jerk, but she was taken.

"Look Sirius let's try being friends first okay. Then who knows. Right? " Sirius let out a big sigh.

" Okay. What the heck did you do to Snivulles and why didn't you invite me. I mean he looked really pissed !"

" Can't argue there." _What the hell happened. I mean I left him a note explaining everything. I've tried to talk to him but he ignores me. What the hell is going on?_

" I could hex him for you. Teach him a lesson not to mess with a beautiful lady like yourself."

" No No No bad idea you would get detention-"

" It would be worth it."He was pouring on all the charm he could muster.

" I would feel bad because I caused it to happen." It was hard to be mean to him when he thought he was being chivalrous.

" At least let me walk you to classes. It would make me feel better."

" Well I can't say that that would necessarily be bad right-" She was about to finish when Potter and Lilly came around the corner with Peter and Remus trailing behind. Ann saw red. Everyone else can flaunt there boyfriend but her. She had to hide hers.

" Why don't we all walk together. One big happy-"

" Look twiddle stupid. " She whirled around on him and pushed him into a book case." Just because your dating my best friend doesn't mean I have to like your sorry self centered, self delusional, egotistical, chauvinistic stupid ass potter so fuck off." She accentuated each insult by jabbing him in the chest with her finger before flipping him the bird. Then she looked at the rest of the marauders." ALL OF YOU BACK OFF! " She stormed out of the Library before Madame Pince could yell at her and made her way to the dungeons.

" Dammit James I was doing okay till you showed up!" He kicked the book case which didn't help.

" Sorry mate I was really trying to help. I thought you were sinking there a bit-" He looked at Lilly for help. He knew exactly what Sirius was going threw. He had went threw it last year. Ann was just not coming around.

" I'll talk to her and see what's wrong. Maybe it's just PMS." At least that was what Lilly hoped it was.

" I hope so we were actually talking and not fighting." He glared at the floor.

" I said I'm sorry. Maybe it's time to move on mate. I got lucky with Lilly but Annie- " Sirius looked up to glower at him

" I am not giving up yet." He growled at him.

" Maybe Ann had a bad summer and hasn't forgotten it yet ?" Remus put in.

" I bet that's it. She was telling me about her summer before you got here and it didn't start out well."

" Maybe her boyfriend dumped her." Peter decided to jump in the conversation.

" Yeah I'll find out in class today okay. Cheer up if you scowl like that she's libel to hit you." Lilly patted him on the back and he felt a little better as they left the Library to go to potions class.

Ann made it there before anyone else and decided to take the seat in the far back away from everyone. Unfortunately since she was the only one and had missed a lot of slug club meetings it called attention to her.

" Mrs. Le Fey!" Professor Slugghorn beamed at her. It was disgusting, but then everything today seemed that way. She hoped she wasn't pregnant. Her Mother had told her she wasn't and put her on birth control when she found out her daughter was 'active'.

" Yes." Usually she was more polite but today she didn't want to be. His bubble got deflated a bit.

" Are you having a bad day dear ?"

" You could say that so if you don't mind professor I would really like to do this potion alone."

" I'm sorry I thought you could use a little help this time... Although I must say you drastically improved since your fifth year." He was bouncing up and down on the balls of his feet. He was worse than a kid in a candy store.

" Yeah well I HAD a great tutor at the time..."

" I have you paired with Severus today." Ann rolled her eyes and started to bang her head on the desk. Great any other time she would be jumping for joy but he was pissed at her. Doing potions with him while he was pissed was not a good idea, but then again it would be an excuse to talk to him and find out what was going on.

" I know he can be a bit cold but you're the only one who seems to take it all with a grain of salt."

" FINE." She was saved any more comments because the classroom was filling up. She ignored most of the people coming in. When Severus rolled into class with his head hung down she paid attention. He didn't even give her a sideways look. Her heart sank.

" Today class we are going to work on Veritiserum. I have decided to pick your partners for you. Some need more help than others." As he read the pairs there were some groans some yeses. Potter was happy he was paired with his girlfriend. Black was fuming when Professor Slugghorn read Ann's partner." Miss Le Fey if you could be up here please and sit with your partner." Ann groaned and picked up her book bag. She got to the front and slammed her books down. Next to her is James and Lilly and Lilly trying to get her attention.

" Psst. Hey Ann."

" Back off Evans. You got your stuck up boyfriend so leave me alone." Lilly's jaw dropped to the floor." What has gotten into you!

" Annie wait just cause Lilly and I are dating doesn't mean-"

" I SAID BACK OFF POTTER !" She screamed at him.

" Ms Le Fey, Mr. Potter can you finish this another time please." He then waved his wand and made his rounds making sure the class copied the potion ingredients down correctly. It was a complicated potion and would take all day just to copy down the directions correctly. He didn't believe in the text books.

Ann turned her head to the front and started to copy the lesson. She looked at Severus occasionally to see if she could get his attention but he didn't even look at her. She finally gave up and concentrated on copying the ingredients. Once the professor was sure everyone had that right he gave a wave of his wand and the directions shot up. She tried to get Severus's attention again but gave up once more. _Great I'm on everyone else radar but yours. _She thought gloomily. _Happy fucking birthday to me. Let's see how bad the rest of the school year can get._

" So I was just your little project this summer." He whispered out the side of his mouth, still not looking at her."

" Excuse me."

" Just something for your amusement till you found **something better** in **Black**." He still wasn't looking at her but scribbling furiously.

" What the hell are you talking about !" Two could play at that came.

" Don't act stupid I saw you two in the Library. You insult us both by acting innocent."

" I am innocent." He turned to look at her with the look he reserved for the Marauders.

" You're a piece of work you know that...just keep away from me form now on. I want nothing to do with you."

" **FINE SNIVELLUS !**" She picked up her things and ran out of Slugghorn's class before he could even blink.

She ran down and out to the lake in tears. Severus didn't ever want to see her again. She reached the tree and threw her books against the trunk. She wanted to make something hurt as bad as she does. She was pacing around that she didn't notice Remus coming up fast on her heels.

" Hey Ann." She looked up to see sweet tempered Remus worried sick.

" Remus leave me alone." She tried not to snap at him but she was finding that very difficult to do.

" I would but your scaring me. I'm worried about you." She could see it on his face.

" Well don't be." She sat down on the ground her anger almost burned out.

" Annie your blowing up at all your friends." He sat down in front of her and tried to get her to look at him." We're really worried this is not you. What the hell happened to you this summer !"

" I don't wanna talk about it Remus not now." She was shaking her head fighting the tears back that wanted to flow.

" Well talk to some one soon before you kill someone."

" Good idea." She picked up her things and headed back to the castle. She was going to kill someone. Snape was the perfect target. If he wanted to dump her fine. She was going to beat the why's out of him. She stopped when she saw that he was talking with the Black Sisters and Regulus. She decided to hide behind another tree and listen in maybe there would be something worth hearing.

" Mummy and daddy don't care about who I marry as long as he's rich and a pure blood so Lucius Malfoy is the logical choice. What about you Severus !" She was hanging on him like she owned him. It made Ann want to hit her. Out of the corner of his eye he saw that she was there listening.

" Marriage is for idiots. So is monogamy. Life is too short to be that limiting." He put his arm around her waist she seemed to enjoy him touching her.

" Well well well it's always the quiet ones." Shaking her head in disbelief." So who is the bad shag you had to make you so angry ? "Bella looked at him sideways sneering.

" If I told you none of you would possibly believe me." He looked at the tree and knew she was there seething in anger. _Good I'll teach you to fuck with my feelings._ "And like you said it was bad ."

" I wonder what Ann Le Fey would be like ? " Regulus was leaning against the tree staring into space with a goofy grin on his face.

" Not worth the effort." Severus let out threw clenched teeth.

" I beg to differ. With curves like that and the way she moves she **has to **know how to keep a man happy."

" It's a waste of time. Like she would open her legs for you." Bella snorted out.

" Everyone knows she's an ice princess." Severus let out slowly. It was the last straw for her. She ran past them tears streaming down her face. What had she done that he hated her so much now. She was about to run and hide in the Gryffindor Common room when Sirius appeared at the stairs looking for her. She almost ran him over.

" Ann you okay !" He saw her red face and wanted to hold her.

" Yeah would you mind walking me to tour common room !"

" Hell no I would love it." He grabbed her book bag and took her hand. She let him while she wiped away her tears. Severus had moved on she would have to as well.

" Ann what happened ? What did Snivillus say to you !"He could see Severus by a tree talking to his cousins and his brother. He would hex the little git later for what he did to Annie

" Can we talk about it later ?" Severus watched then and his temper was slowly simmering. He didn't care what she did as long as it was far form him.

As the week progressed he soon found he was lying to himself. Everywhere he went there she was with him, holding his hand, laughing at his jokes, snogging him every chance she got. He tried to tell himself he didn't care, but at the close of the weekend it ate away at him. He couldn't do his work, he couldn't concentrate without seeing her with **HIM.**. He went to bed with thoughts of hurting her just to have her scream his name. When he woke up that morning was the breaking point. He decided that this morning he didn't care. Once and for all he was going to find out why. Even if he had to shake it out of her. Why did she leave him for Black?

Ann was walking down the hall actually having a decent day. The last week with Black wasn't to bad but he was a little pushy. He had snogged her a few times...( actually it was more like any chance he could find he would snog her ) much to all their friends delight, and wanted to start dating but she couldn't bring herself to do that. She had made up with Lilly , but still didn't tell her exactly what was going on yet.

Sirius Black was alright in his own way but he wasn't Severus. Severus being aggressive was one thing but Black... Correction she was having a good day. Thinking about Severus brought her back down. No matter how hard she tried she loved him still and this is what he did. Good day gone bad now. Could it get any worse.

She was about to pass the unused bathroom when she was grabbed from behind. The next thing she knew she was dragged all the way to the end stall and then gets slammed against the wall of the unused bathroom. Severus Snape is staring at her with so much anger it's oozing out of him. Bad day just got worse.

" I've had enough of this! You and Black everywhere I go-"

" Have you now." She shoved him away. " Don't know why since I was obviously dumped by you so I moved on." She decided to look for her books. " You've obviously moved on too with Narcissus."

"You're the one who dumped me." His voice was beginning to rise. Like his fathers did when he was on a good hitting spree. Severus grabbed her back by her arms and pined her back to the wall. He wanted answers and he wanted them now.

" Say what ?"

" You 're the one who left in the morning! I went to reach for you and you were gone! What I wasn't good enough for you ?" He's screaming and sounded just like his father. Ann was afraid he was going to hit her.

" Wait no I didn't want to... I left you a three page letter didn't you get it !"

" What ? " He loosened his grip a little.

" I left a letter for you. I had to go. I didn't want to leave at all. I was only supposed to stay the day not all night. My Mother was about to call the police. You never got it gawd no wonder your so angry at me-"

" I thought it was a break up letter and burned it...even so that doesn't explain **you and Black !"**

" What about you and Narcissus ? " She spat out at him.

" I asked first." His hands tightening on her arms like a constrictor with it's prey. His voice low and deadly

" You told me to stay away so I took it to mean you dumped me" She began a mantra in her head. _I am not going to cry. I am not going to cry._ " Then I was going to ask you what I did wrong when I heard you calling me and ice princess and not worth the effort and not that good." Her mantra failed and the tears started to flow." So I started to kinda date him. I know how much you hate each other I knew it would piss you off. I wanted you to feel as bad as I do!" He released his grip at her and looked at the floor. She never did dump him. _God we've both been stupid._

" I thought you had left me because of what happened...I thought you were dating Black all along...I came to the wrong conclusions."

" So Narcissus-"

" Not what you think. It's a long story but her and I never. She talks to me now because her boy friend Lucius told her to keep an eye on me. Angel I thought...I'm sorry."He pulled her to him and wrapped her in his arms.

" Severus I'm so sorry I should have woke you up but you had been threw so much and looked like you were having a great dream." She cried into his chest.

" It was. You were in it..." Thinking about it he began to get hard. She had awoken something in him.

" I'm not an ice princess ? " She was wiping her tears on his shirt.

" No your not an ice princess." He whispered.

"Do you still love me?" He kissed her hard pinning her to the wall. He ran his hands down her sides and up her skirt to remover her under ware. She tried to push him away but he isn't having it. "Severus here ? " She squeaked.

" Yes I need you now." He growled at her pushing her back against the wall and she can feel how bad. With nimble hands she gets his trousers open and jumps up a little so she can wrap her legs around his waist. Severus thrusted into her hard she let out a gasp only to have his mouth cover hers. He then backed her into the wall again and supported them both by putting his hands flat on the stalls walls. Ann used her hands to grab the top of the stall door as Severus begins to pump her faster and harder. The force of his thrusts are so carnal and hard that they almost broke the stall door. "Say it Angel say I am the only one for you." He growled into her ear before nipping it.

" You're the only one for me."It came out in a gasp.

" Say your mine." He was panting hard trying to keep from coming to soon.

" I'm yours Severus." she moaned out. He covered her mouth with hard hungry kisses as she came to stifle her scream. A few more hard thrusts and Severus has gone as long as he could as he cums in her. Both are shaking Ann put her feet down but can't find the floor. Severus keeps her from falling. He grabbed her underwear and helped her back into them. She stood against the wall still shaking as he did up his trousers . She was still shaking badly when he took her and held her.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have been so rough." He was rubbing her back. Trying to help her calm down. He was still a little shaky himself. " It just when I get around you I need you. " _I can't believe We did this right here. I must be losing it._

" Well I didn't complain did I. Besides if I didn't want it I could have stopped you." She looked at him and smiled before smoothing his robes out over his shoulders." You have the same effect on me."

" It was just the thought of you with Black-" Puts a finger to his lips to silence him.

" It's over and done. I am not Blacks girl. I'm Severus Snape's woman."

" I won't share you with anyone." It was a growl. The animal in him was waking up again.

" Nor I you." He kissed her hard and nipped at her lower lip before getting his book bag and hers.

" So how are you going to handle Black." He let her finish smoothing out her skirts before handing her books back to her.

" I'll think of something." They both started to walk out of the bathroom when Severus stops and turns to her. He looked like he was terrified of something.

" Angel I have to see you again."

" You will." She was about to look out the door and look around when his hand grabbed her arm.

" No. I need to see you while were in school. I won't make it-" He was shaking again. He was scared, but of what ?

" We'll have to be careful." She looked and Myrtle wasn't anywhere around. This time. She would have to find another place for this kind of thing." Give me three days I'll come up with something." She kissed him and shoved him out the door. Just then Moaning Myrtle decided to come out of her U bend.

" Naughty Naughty Le Fey." She giggled from her toilet. Ann silently swore before plastering a grin on her face.

" Hello Myrtle and how are you today ?" She asked as sweetly as she could threw clenched teeth.

" Not as well as you." She laughed maniacally.

" Myrtle I'll make you a deal you keep this quiet and I won't tell The Headmaster who started the fire in the Library."

" Oh I'll keep it quiet ! Obviously you can't be quiet though " She wailed as she dove back into her toilet. Ann walked out the door and down the hall with a smile on her face. She couldn't help humming " Hooked on a feeling."


End file.
